Fate of the World Frequently Asked Questions
Are you going to release a Mac or iPhone version of Fate of the World? Yes, we will release a Mac version of Fate of the World. We would love to release a version of Fate of the World for iPhone and iPad, but are not presently working on it (we're still busy improving the main game!) We will post any updates about that for you on our website. What are the minimum requirements for playing the Fate of the World? The technical specifications are listed on our website here How do I get the latest version of the game? We will post the release notes of every update on our official forum here. If you have a Steam version of the game, the Steam client will keep Fate of the World up to date for you. If you bought it from our website (through our partner BMT), you can use the original download link you received when ordering the game to get the latest version. You will know you are downloading the latest version when the version number in the name of the file you are downloading matches the one listed on our forums. If you bought it from one of our other distributors like Direct2Drive, Gamersgate.com or Impulse, check the version number listed in the Fate of the World product page of the distributor's website. As soon as the version number matches the one listed in our release notes, you can download the latest version. Please note that depending on the distributor, it can take from a few hours to a few days for the update to appear. For all version except the Steam one, you will need to uninstall the previous version of the game before installing the latest one. All your save files and settings will be preserved during this process. Does the game have DRM, and, if so, in what form? Each license you buy is for the game to be installed on one computer at a time. If you change computer, you can install the game on your new computer. So there is no limit on how many times you can install the game, but you should use only one install at a time. Each licence you buy allows you to use one copy of the game. We can provide multi-user keys - please send an email to info@red-redemption.com to ask about bulk orders. No internet connection is ever required, but if one is available the key is registered so that we know it has been used. Is the game suitable for children to play? Fate of the World is not designed as a children's game, but should be suitable for almost anyone over the age of 12. If I buy the game on your site, will I need to buy it again to play it on Steam? No! Enter your registration key on this page to receive your Steam activation key. Just select "Activate a product on Steam..." from the "+ Add a game" menu in the lower left of the Steam window and follow the prompts. How do I give you my feedback about Fate of the World? For gameplay and usability feedback, please email us at support@red-redemption.com . I just saved baby pandas. Where can I brag? If you’re itching to tell someone about what you accomplished in the game, just join the ongoing conversation on Facebook. And, if you killed the pandas, we want to hear about that too (you might need a virtual shoulder to cry on). More important, join us on Facebook to learn more about the greater implications of climate change, share interesting articles about the ice caps melting, or just connect with other people who worry about the fate of our world. I’m a teacher. How can I get Fate of the world for my class? We can provide multi-user keys if you want to use the game to teach your class about climate change. Just send an email to info@red-redemption.com and ask about bulk orders. How do I report bugs? Please email support@red-redemption.com with the subject line "Bug Report". If you have a save game that replicates the bug, please also attach that with instructions to reproduce the bug after loading the save file. Finding the save file Open Windows Explorer Navigate to your roaming AppData folder: (this folder might be hidden) * On Windows XP, Vista, and 7: %appdata%\fotw\save ** This may be typed or pasted into the navigation bar. ** Windows XP users may need to take an additional step to show the bar, but may also navigate to this folder by going to the Start menu and selecting Run, then pasting this path into the prompt. * On Windows 7 or Vista: C:\Users\{your username}\AppData\roaming\fotw\save * On Windows XP: C:\Documents and Settings\{your username}\Application Data\fotw\save Attach "{save name}.fsxmc" to your bug report email How do I report crashes and technical issues? Please email support@red-redemption.com with the subject line "Tech Issue" and describe the problem. It's helpful if you can also include any crash messages (as text), the game error log (if available) and your DirectX information. Finding the error log Open Windows Explorer Navigate to your local AppData folder: (this folder might be hidden) * On Windows XP, Vista, and 7: %appdata%\fotw\ ** This may be typed or pasted into the navigation bar. ** Windows XP users may need to take an additional step to show the bar, but may also navigate to this folder by going to the Start menu and selecting Run, then pasting this path into the prompt. * On Windows 7 or Vista: C:\Users\{your username}\AppData\Local\fotw\ * On Windows XP: C:\Documents and Settings\{your username}\Local Settings\Application Data\fotw\ Copy the "fotw.err.txt" to your bug report email Getting your DirectX information # Press Start/Windows button on the taskbar. # In Windows Vista or 7 type "dxdiag" (without the quotes) in the Search Programs and Files box; In Windows XP press run and type "dxdiag" (without the quotes). # Press Enter; this will load up your DirectX diagnostic tool. # Press "Save all information." # Save the DxDiag.txt to a location you can find. # Attach the DxDiag.txt file you saved to your bug report email Copying any crash message text # If you experience a crash, please send us the crash information. With the crash message box open, press Ctrl+C to copy the text (note that you do not need to select anything). # Paste this text into your bug report email